Récit d'expédition
by The Raidak
Summary: Basé sur le jeu vidéo L'Amerzone de Benoît Sokal. Le journaliste relate son expédition et son mode de vie actuel à travers une lettre destinée à sa rédactrice en chef. Contient également une théorie quant à l'identité du journaliste.


_Salutations Emma,_

_J'imagine que tout le monde au Mondial Magazine doit s'inquiéter de ma disparition soudaine. Je ne cesse de me repasser en boucle tous les scénarios possibles. Quoi qu'il en soit : je suis bien vivant. Et c'est depuis l'Amerzone que je t'envoie cette lettre._

_Tu sais, cette interview du Professeur Valembois que tu m'avais chargé de faire me tenait vraiment à cœur. Mais précipitamment, les choses ont pris un tout autre tournant lorsque je suis arrivé au Phare des Rochers Noirs, sur la Presqu'île de Langrevin. J'y ai rencontré le Professeur, vieux et à bout de force, le regard envahit par la tristesse et le remords. Il m'a parlé d'une mission d'importance vitale à laquelle il avait consacré les dernières années de sa vie. Le Professeur m'a supplié de ramener l'œuf des Oiseaux Blancs en Amerzone avant de rende l'âme sous mes yeux. Voilà comment en à peine une minute le destin d'un pays tout entier venait d'être remît entre mes mains._

_Durant les deux jours qui suivirent la mort de Valembois, j'étais resté au phare. Jamais de toute ma vie je ne m'étais senti autant perdu. J'avais bien évidemment conscience de l'ampleur de la situation, mais il m'a fallut du temps pour faire un choix. Que devais-je faire ? Laisser tomber cette mission comme un lâche et être rongé par le doute pour le restant de mes jours ? Ou me lancer à l'aventure au bout du monde ? Moi qui ne suis qu'un simple journaliste, je n'ai pas l'étoffe d'un grand aventurier comme l'a été le Professeur Valembois._

_Alors je m'y suis préparé. J'ai passé des heures entières à fouiller le phare dans les notes laissées par Valembois sur ses découvertes. Le carnet de son expédition menée en 1932 m'a été d'une aide précieuse. Avant de partir pour l'Amerzone, j'ai beaucoup hésité à vous contacter, toi et mes proches, pour vous prévenir de mon départ. Mais que pouvais-je bien dire ? C'est donc aux commandes de l'Hydraflot, un engin volant conçu par Valembois lui-même, que je suis parti. J'ai ainsi démarré l'expédition d'un explorateur défunt._

_Mon voyage serait beaucoup trop long à relater dans cette lettre. C'est pourquoi, comme l'a fait le Professeur avant moi, j'ai conçu mon propre carnet d'expédition. Pour te raconter ce qui m'est arrivé après que j'ai réussi à rapporter l'œuf en Amerzone, j'ai finalement choisi de rester vivre parmi les Ovo-volahos. La tribu m'a ouvert ses portes. J'ai appris à parler leur langue. Aujourd'hui, je suis officiellement devenu un des leurs. Tel le conquistador Gonzalo Guerrero quand celui-ci a rejoint les Mayas. Avec les miens, nous veillons à faire perpétuer l'existence et la protection des Oiseaux Blancs. Je me sens bien ici dans ce nouveau monde où la nature nous apporte tout ce dont nous avons besoin. Si seulement l'humanité pouvait se rendre compte de l'essentiel de la nature et cessait de la détruire._

_Le régime militaire ne cesse de nous traquer comme des bêtes sauvages depuis l'arrivée au pouvoir du nouveau dictateur, celui qui a renversé le président Antonio Alvarez (que j'ai également rencontré au cours de mon expédition. Loin d'être un bon souvenir puisque j'ai failli y passer). Nous essayons de survivre du mieux que nous pouvons. Heureusement que ces soldats ne sont pas très malins. Parfois, je ne peux m'empêcher de mépriser ces êtres inhumains qui ne sont pas plus des hommes que des machines. Nous ne devons pas perdre espoir._

_Navré pour l'interview et pour avoir disparu sans laisser de nouvelles. Je t'envoie mon carnet avec celui de Valembois. Tu y trouveras dans leur contenu toutes les informations détaillées sur la faune et la flore d'Amerzone. Et si ces petits cons du Muséum d'Histoire Naturelle de Paris s'oppose une fois de plus à ces témoignages, ne te laisse pas faire. Le monde entier doit savoir que l'Amerzone existe._

_Pour finir, je compte également sur toi pour transmettre ce message à ma famille. Dis-leur que je suis bien vivant, mais que nous ne nous reverrons jamais, je le regrette. Surtout, dis-leur que je les aime fort. Ce fût un plaisir d'avoir travaillé pour toi et avec toute l'équipe du Mondial Magazine. Passe-leur le bonjour de ma part également._

_Merci infiniment Emma._

_Adieu._

_Klapov_


End file.
